


Time to Heal

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being tortured by Le Chiffre, James suffers from pain and painful memories when he is in sexual situations. M is the only one he trusts enough to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Heal

“Come for me, please, James,” she urges.

He bites his lip and groans.

“Can't. I can't. God, it hurts. Please.”

“You're fighting it so much. You're stopping yourself.”

His hips thrust again and again into his fist as she gently caresses his scalp and hair. He's set a nearly brutal pace with his hand.

“I can't do this. It's too much. You've finally asked me something I can't manage.”

“You _can_ do it. You've done it lots of times before. Don't you remember how good it felt when you did? Don't you want that again?”

“Fuck.”

His balls have drawn up in his sac so tightly. She tries to soothe him with soft touches, but he's so far into his own head he probably doesn't even notice. He's so intent on punishing himself for something totally out of his control. She takes a different approach.

“Alright, alright, stop, put your hands at your sides. Breathe,” she instructs. “Don't think about him. Focus on me. Listen to my voice. I'm going to put my hands on you, is that alright?”

Eyes squeezed shut, he nods consent. Her hands grasp him carefully and slowly begin to stroke. She can see the scarring on his cock and bollocks when she's up this close, holding him in her capable hands. She rubs up and down his shaft significantly slower than he had been going, taking care to fondle him and thumb the head.

He lets out a soft his. This time, it's one of pleasure instead of pain.

“There you go. There's a good boy. Let yourself enjoy it.”

He grunts and moans as her hand goes up and down, up and down, palm curling over the head over and over again.

“M!”

“You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you. You must feel so good right now. Be a good boy, James,” she murmur as she gets him very close. “Come for me. Come!”

And that is what it takes to get him to spill over. His come flows from his tip over her hands and his cock to moans of his pleasure. When he begins to shiver, she knows to let go and wipes her hands off on the bedding. She looks up from doing so and sees tears in her agent's crystal eyes.

“Oh, James,” she whispers, moving to lay up against his side. “It's all going to be alright. You're going to be fine.”

He wraps his arm around her and presses her still-clothed body to his naked self. She's done more for him since Le Chiffre than any doctor or therapist has or could. And he means that more than just sexually. It's because she actually means what she says. Which is more than he could say for most other people.

“Thank you,” he chokes out.

James means for everything.

He leans over to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Of course.”

She holds her battered agent close to her and hopes there won't ever come a problem that she won't be able to fix, but she doesn't hold her breath. Now's not the time to think about such things though. For now, it is time to rest and heal. It's time to just be.


End file.
